


Knowing

by Gabberwocky



Series: Bluepulse Week 2016 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Bluepulse week day 3- nightmares"There was a difference between intellectually knowing something and actually knowing something."





	

There was something different between intellectually knowing something and  _ knowing  _ something. 

Like, Bart knew that the Reach were gone, they weren’t a problem anymore. 

Intellectually, he knew that and, while he was awake that showed; he was happy, genuinely happy, and his smile finally reached his eyes. 

At night however, the entire Allen household was awakened by Bart’s screams- as usual, because even before they knew why he was back, he’d been having nightmares. 

This time he wasn’t at the Allen’s with Barry and Iris. 

This time he was with Jaime. 

* * *

 

“You ok, ese?” Jaime asked for the hundredth time as Bart settled on the couch in Jaime’s room. “You can always take the bed.”

“No, this is crash. I’ve never had a sleepover before.” Bart grinned, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Scratch that, he was vibrating. 

“Bart.” Jaime said flatly, trying to get the youngest speedster’s attention. “Bart. Bart!”

“Huh, what?” 

“You’re vibrating. Secret identities, hermano.”

“Oh, sorry.” Bart grinned sheepishly. 

“It’s cool.” the hispanic boy replied. “Just tone it down, ok, ese?”

“You got it.”

Hours later, after video games, movies and several snack breaks (Jaime would have to explain the sudden lack of Chicken Wheezees in the pantry), both boys fell asleep, Jaime in his bed and Bart on the couch. Mostly. 

One hour after that, Bart began to twitch in his sleep. 

Half an hour later, he began to mutter, “No… leave them alone… stop…”

Jaime hadn’t stirred. 

Two hours later, it was quiet again, but Bart had not stilled. If anything, he was moving more- just his torso and head, however. His arms and legs remained still- as if being held down. 

“No! Stop, please just stop!” Bart sobbed in his sleep. 

Jaime woke up and peered at his friend. “Bart?”

“No, Mom, Dad, no!” Bart cried. 

“Bart! Bart, wake up, it’s a nightmare, hey, it’s ok, it’s ok!” Jaime jumped out of bed and ran to his friend, gently shaking him in an attempt to rouse him while ignoring Khaji Da’s utterances of “The Impulse is disrupting your sleeping patterns”  

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Bart screamed, throwing Jaime off of him as he awoke and ran into a corner of the room. 

“Bart? Hey, hermano, you ok?” Jaime questioned gently. 

The redhead looked at his friend, slowly shaking his head. “I was back… back to the future, with the Reach, and you… you were there. Killing everyone…”

“Hey, hey, that’s not me, I’m ok, no Reach here, ok, ese?” 

“I know! OK! I know that the Reach can’t get you on mode! I know that!” Bart exclaimed. “Everyone keeps telling me that it’s ok, but I know that!”

“...Do you?” Jaime said slowly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Bart… Don’t freak out, ok?”

Bart nodded, confused as Jaime triggered his armor and turned into Blue Beetle. As the blue plated hero reached towards his friend, the speedster flinched back. Jaime was back almost instantly. 

“See? You don’t know that, not really.” 

“Yes! Yes I do! I know you can’t go on mode again!” 

“Bart, there’s a difference between intellectually knowing something and really knowing it. Let me show you.” He reached for Bart’s hand, gently taking it and bringing it up to his face. “It’s ok, see? Look into my eyes, amor, look at me.” 

Bart did so and smiled. “Jaime. You’re still there.” 

“It’s me, Bart. Just me.”

Bart, still grinning like a maniac did something that harkened back to his superhero name- did something impulsive- he leaned up and connected his lips with Jaime’s. 

Jaime returned the kiss immediately and cupped Bart’s face in his hands. 

When they separated, smiling, Bart slumped onto Jaime’s shoulder. 

“Come on, amor. Let’s go to bed.”

Jaime scooped up his friend- they could discuss labels in the morning- and laid down in bed with him. 

Bart didn’t have anymore nightmares. 


End file.
